


Unexpected Meeting

by DoomNightAt12



Series: Sibling Verse [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU where Senku has 3 siblings that he doesn't bother to tell anyone about, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ishigami Siblings, Gen, Gen meets Senku's big sister and has concerns, Spoilers for manga past chp 151 (Because its partly transcribed from 151)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Inside the lair of Dr. Xeno, Gen never would have thought he'd meet the eldest Ishigami sibling.
Series: Sibling Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107290
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part one of the Sibling Verse!  
> Inspired by a dream I had where Senku had one older and two younger siblings, this particular tale was an experiment in canon inserting. For anyone curious, here's a picture I've drawn of Chika - https://sta.sh/0e8sfhv2k2
> 
> Also, <> used to indicate English speech!

"<Japan?! Did you hear that Stan? How wonderful! His group has braved the stone world and travelled so very far. Like an Eastern baring Columbus.>"

Gen held perfectly still, watching the enemy closely. The two eccentric Americans were certainly a force to be feared, but they wouldn't break him easily. As he scanned the room, the wall of dials and readings clicked.

_'Breathing. Sweating, EKG readings. Wait, could this be... A polygraph test? Or something like it.._.'

It was infuriating, like a challenge to his mentalist status.

"<Ah, but being a foreigner, English must be a pain to deal with, and my Japanese isn't the best. Good thing we have a translator.>"

Xeno pointed and Stanley moved off to a side room. Being an international entertainer, Gen was quite proud of his English, and it even gave him a unique edge to his lies, but if they specifically had a Japanese to English translator then he'd have to deal with the usual twisted words.

"<Interrogation? _That's_ why you want me? How _boring._ >"

The high pitch and smooth tone had Gen thinking they were going to try the womanly charms angle on him as well, but when Stanley brought their translator over, Gen froze.

"<This is our resident Japanese expert->" Xeno twisted with a wicked grin, "<Ishigami Chika.>"

There was no doubt in his mind that the woman before him was related to Senku. Past just the last name, she had white hair tipped in green that was swept back and hung around her neck, a single strand dangling before her face. She was older than the science kingdoms leader, towering alongside the other adults, face carefully detailed with eye shadow and lipstick. Her red eyes were darker, but the knowledge thirsty glint was just the same, and she quickly developed that same devilish smile Gen had become so accustomed to.

"<Oh! _T_ _he_ Asagiri Gen?>"

"<You know of him?>"

"<The little magician certainly made a name for himself...>"

She thankfully didn't use the term mentalist, but if she knew of his work, he could only hope she held the same disinterest in his tricks as Senku did. It was time to plead his case, so he put on his saddest eyes possible.

"Oh dear, it's nothing but hellish labour in the kingdom of science. Our science leader is the worst of all- a real task master. That's why I fled, if you must know..."

She leaned in, studying and watching his every movement, before turning to Xeno

“<Hm. Did you want direct translations or the gist of it?>”

“<As accurate as you can.>”

“<He said ‘Oh, It’s bee nothing but hellish labour in the kingdom of science. Our Science leader is the worst of all- a real task master. That’s why I fled if you must know.>”

Xeno and Stanley weren’t looking at him at all, they were watching the wall of readings.

“<Amazingly, he seems unrattled. His answers flow without a hint of hesitation. It’s almost elegant.>”

Chika’s eyelids dropped lower, he expression almost predatory with that grin. She _knew_ of his expertise.

Stanley took another drag of his cigarette. “<Is he telling the truth then? That’s good new right?>”

“<Not quite…>” 

Xeno turned enough to catch Gen’s eye.

“<Either he’s honest to a fault… or he’s the world’s greatest liar. It’s not a problem though, because I love both types.>”

Gen suppressed the shiver down his spine, steeling himself with renewed determination.

_‘I’m going to infiltrate this place, dear Senku, until it’s all ours for the taking. Including the resources we need for the massive amounts of revival fluid. Those corn fields will be ours!’_

Xeno was excepting his presence, and his lies, and that would be his downfall. One by one he’d weave his web of words and twist everyone to the point where they’d fall. The only unpredictable element would be the new Ishigami. He’d need to learn a bit more before he questioned her relation to Senku.

“<So yer saying, all we gotta do is snuff out this science pro leader of yours?>”

“’ _So you’re saying, all we have to do is kill the science leader of yours?_ _’_ ”

Her translation dropped Stanley’s casual tone but hearing twice kicked a panic switch in his head.

“<What is this scientist’s name?>”

“ _’What’s their name?’_ ”

His face stayed unchanged, as neutral and unsuspecting as it should be at the offer to kill someone who’d been working you to the bone, but inside he was screaming.

_‘This is_ _errible-tay! I can’t tell them the truth. Dear Senku, the string bean, would be torn to shreds. Someone sturdy then. Someone likely to volunteer to fight in his place_ _!_ _’_

All three watched him with killer’s eyes.

“The genius scientists name is- Dr. Taiju!”

“<Dr… Taiju.>”

Chika sounded the name carefully, whether for clear translation, or for her own understanding. If she recognised the name, she didn’t show it.

“<Understood.>”

Stanley left.

“<We look forward to your further cooperation, Mr Gen.>”

Xeno followed Stanley, leaving the mentalists alone with the femme fatale.

“So…”

She leant in, face mere inches away from his own.

“…hungry?”

* * *

Ishigami Chika sat like she was queen of the world, sipping her tea and watching those around her from under low eyelids, as if waiting for an excuse to command ‘Off with your head!’.

Gen _knew_ that she _knew_ , but to what extent and how far he should reveal himself remained out of reach. While she could easily be the same as Senku, and simply letting Xeno play to her tune, there was the possibility she was someone completely different to Senku, someone _dangerous._

“I see that sweet little Senku is after the corn here. Took him long enough.”

His spit take went wide, dowsing the tea pot.

“… I don’t know who you could mea-”

Her glare was cold.

“No need for lies _mentalist,_ it’s only logical who could make the journey from Japan to America. Though, _Taiju?_ _Really_?”

Chika rubbed circles into her temple with a sigh, while Gen could only watch carefully to gage her stance.

“If you were aware of my skills, of Senku… You didn’t feel the need to elaborate on my words?”

“No.”

“No?”

In one smooth motion she crossed her legs, resting her chin in her hand.

“Xeno and Stanley are free to play whatever games they want, as is little Senku. In fact, don’t you think it’s more interesting to watch what they do?”

As Chika leant further forward, it was very clear to Gen that she had no consideration for personal space.

“The neurons and synapses fire away, thinking, plotting, planning, theorising. They clash and collide, hit roadblocks, find solutions, battle to reach answers faster than each other. Ideals, methods, morals. You know no one here would be apposed to spilling blood? Now, how much blood is on little Senku’s hands?”

Gen swallowed and she trailed one of her hands down his cheek.

“I know my brother’s ideals when it comes to science, and I‘ve learnt much about Xeno’s ideas for this new world order. Two brilliant minds colliding in war-”

There was that knowledge hungry shine in her eyes again.

“Doesn’t it get you **_excited_**?”


End file.
